I don't wanna say 'Goodbye'
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: Fang tidak ingin semua hal ini terjadi. Dia tidak ingin melepas kepergian sang pengendali 7 elemen. Dia hanya bisa memeluk dan menangisinya, tidak sanggup mengucapkan 'Selamat Tinggal'. / Oneshoot story /


**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I don't wanna say 'Goodbye' (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning! : Jalur cerita bikin baper, OOC, dan beberapa warning sebelum kalian nangis. :'(**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Suara sirine mobil polisi bergema. Keributan terdengar di sepanjang jalan raya Pulau Rintis. Terlihat bercak-bercak darah yang tercecer di atas aspal, alien hijau dengan pakaian armornya ...

.

.

Dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang terkapar tidak jauh dari sana dengan luka di mana-mana dan pakaian penuh darah.

.

.

Semuanya pasti mengenal siapa bocah itu. Bocah yang memiliki 7 elemental pemberian sfera kuasa generasi ke-9. Bocah yang melawan alien paling ganas di seluruh galaksi seorang diri. Kini telah tekujur lemah tak dapat bergerak.

"BoBoiBoy!" Seseorang memanggil namanya.

Ya, dialah BoBoiBoy. Bocah yang kini berusaha menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara yang dikenalinya.

"Ugh ... Fang ..." Tangannya bergerak-gerak menarik tubuhnya maju menuju bocah Tionghoa yang berlari menghampirinya. Matanya sayup-sayup hendak tertutup, namun dia memaksakannya untuk terbuka lebar.

Seorang bocah yang dia panggil 'Fang' langsung duduk dan memapah kepala hingga tubuh bagian atas. Dia bisa melihat rival sekaligus temannya itu terluka di bagian kepala, dada, dan beberapa anggota tubuh lainnya. Luka yang diderita cukup parah dan mengenaskan.

"Bodoh, ya?! Kamu hampir membunuh dirimu sendiri!" bentak Fang.

Yang dibentak hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf ... sudah bikin kamu panik ... Fang ...," balas BoBoiBoy dengan suaranya yang lirih.

"Maaf! Maaf! Kamu ini justru buatku marah, tahu nggak?!" Fang memeluk erat BoBoiBoy. Tangisannya pecah seketika melihat kawannya itu semakin tidak berdaya.

BoBoiBoy balas memeluknya. Senyumannya sangat terlihat jelas di balik wajahnya yang terkena darah dari ubun-ubunnya.

"Makanya aku minta maaf."

Fang mengendurkan pelukannya. Dia menatap BoBoiBoy dan menghapus air matanya.

"Yaya dan Ying sedang memanggil ambulans. Gopal menjemput Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Jangan khawatir! Kamu pasti bisa pulih!" jelas Fang dengan senyuman terbaik yang belum pernah dia berikan pada siapapun. BoBoiBoy tersentak melihatnya tersenyum.

Sayangnya, semua yang dikatakan Fang tidak berjalan begitu mulus. Yaya dan Ying terlalu susah mencari rumah sakit terdekat. Gopal belum menjemput Tok Aba dan Ochobot karena jarak lokasi antara kedai dengan tempat BoBoiBoy bertarung sangat jauh.

Sedangkan BoBoiBoy sendiri merasa nafasnya semakin berat dan sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Fang panik dibuatnya.

"Ayolah! Ke mana mereka semua ...?" Gumaman Fang didengar sangat jelas oleh BoBoiBoy.

 _Tep._

Fang diam. Pandangannya yang semula di jalan raya dipenuhi darah pun beralih ke tangan kanan BoBoiBoy yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Air matanya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi, telah mengalir setetes dua tetes di pipinya, membasahi baju rivalnya yang penuh darah.

"Maaf, BoBoiBoy ... Maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy ...," isak Fang.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum kecil. "Jangan ... se ... dih ... Hhh ... Aku tidak suka ... melihatmu ... begitu ..." Kalimatnya terpotong-potong karena nafasnya yang berat.

"Bagaimana aku tidak sedih? Karena aku tidak sempat menolongmu, kamu jadi begini. Ini semua salahku ... Salahku yang tidak segera menolongmu secepatnya ... Hiks, ma-maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy!"

Tubuh mungil BoBoiBoy dipeluk olehnya. Tangisannya menjadi-jadi dengan sesenggukan. "Aku– aku bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak diam melihatmu seperti ini! Seharusnya aku membantumu melawan alien terkutuk itu! Seharus–!"

"Cukup, Fang."

"..."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Fang mengendurkan pelukannya. Matanya kini berhadapan dengan wajah BoBoiBoy yang bertumpu di atas lengan kanannya. Senyuman BoBoiBoy melebar.

Sangat lebar.

"Terima kasih ... s-sudah ... meng ... khawatirkan ... ku ...," ucap BoBoiBoy tersengal-sengal. "Aku ... sangat ... senang ..."

.

.

 _Deg!_

.

.

"Jangan ..." Fang mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi BoBoiBoy dan menangis. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu ... Kau malah membuatku sedih ..."

BoBoiBoy memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya semakin melemah karena kondisinya yang babak belur dan sangat memprihatinkan.

Fang sendiri masih menangis. Dia tidak peduli warga yang memperhatikannya dan BoBoiBoy. Dia tidak peduli dengan Adu Du dan Probe yang ikut memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

Ini belum berakhir.

Paling tidak, BoBoiBoy tidak boleh pergi meninggalkannya dan warga Pulau Rintis.

Masih banyak yang membutuhkannya.

Terutama dirinya sendiri.

Dia haus akan perhatian bocah bertopi reptil yang dulunya adalah musuhnya sendiri.

Dia sayang dengan rivalnya yang berhasil menjadikannya seorang teman.

Dia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian di dunia ini.

Dia sangat menyayangi BoBoiBoy.

"Fang ..." BoBoiBoy memanggilnya dengan suara parau. "Waktuku ... s-sudah tidak ... l-lama ... lagi ... Hhh ... Hahh ..."

Mata Fang terbelalak.

"Jangan, BoBoiBoy! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan kami semua! Kumohon! Jangan!" Fang menjerit-jerit histeris.

Jawaban Fang hanyalah senyuman BoBoiBoy. Bocah berparas imut itu terkekeh geli mengingat usianya sudah tak lama lagi. Embun muncul di matanya yang bulat sempurna.

"Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu! Kaulah teman terbaikku! Kau pemimpin kami semua! Kau superhero! Kau tidak boleh mati!" Jeritan Fang semakin histeris, membuat warga Pulau Rintis yang mengelilingi mereka–termasuk Adu Du dan Probe–terkejut mendengar kalimatnya.

"J-jangan egois, F-Fangh ... hhahh ... haahhh ... Ku pikir khau ... lebih hebat darikuhh ... Hhaahhh ..." Nafas BoBoiBoy semakin berat. "D-dasar ... pecundang ..."

Fang terkekeh hambar. "Masih sempat mengejekku rupanya."

"Phas ... ti laah ... Aku ... kan ... hhh ... kawan ... k-k-kau ..."

Mendengarnya, Fang kembali menangis, namun tanpa isakan. Senyumannya sedikit terlihat di mata kawannya.

"Kamu tidak boleh pergi, BoBoiBoy ..."

BoBoiBoy tetap dengan senyumannya.

"Aku ... aku sayang kamu sebagai temanku! Makanya, jangan pergi!"

"Maaf ..."

.

.

"Aku ... jugah ... s-sayangh ... kamuuhh ..."

.

.

Nafas terakhir terhembus dari mulut BoBoiBoy.

.

Tangisan Fang semakin keras.

Seluruh warga Pulau Rintis berduka.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Tok Aba dan Ochobot menangis sedih setelah datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Adu Du dan Probe menangis histeris.

Superhero Pulau Rintis telah pergi.

Meninggalkan duka yang amat pedih kepada penduduk Pulau Rintis.

Termasuk Fang sendiri.

.

Karena dialah yang sangat menyayangi BoBoiBoy.

.

* * *

 **FINISH**

* * *

 **Yang nangis ... siapa? *angkat tangan***

 **Udah lama gak bikin fic adegan paling menyedihkan yang terpikir oleh para penggemar BoBoiBoy sepertiku.**

 **Bagaimana BoBoiBoy mati?**

 **Jangan tanya pada si author, karena cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa semata.**

 **Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow kalau kalian suka cerita ini. Sampai jumpa lagi ... hiks ... Ciao!**


End file.
